


Covers inspired by 'Modus Operandi'

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Guns, John-centric, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, The Empty House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#18/? fanfic covers</p></blockquote>





	Covers inspired by 'Modus Operandi'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bee/gifts).



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/MOfrontcover_zps3b323a27.png.html) [](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/MObackcover_zps50b8ef48.png.html)

 

 

covers inspired by [joolabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joolabee/pseuds/joolabee)'s frankly heart-stopping '[Modus Operandi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627634)'

**Author's Note:**

> #18/? fanfic covers


End file.
